


Armin's Journal (Podfic)

by Shawnathin93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawnathin93/pseuds/Shawnathin93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert has decided to keep a journal of his daily activities. No, it's not a diary, thank you very much.</p><p>UPDATE: Just so you guys know, this is a podfic. That means I record the entry with my voice. Each chapter has a link to the day's entry that's on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> So I have the first seven episodes of this all ready to go if you guys like it. Please let me know! You can also follow my tumblr, AttackOnShawn, to find the latest updates about my fics!

[Here is the link to Day One](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/100307975678/i-bring-you-the-first-of-a-series-id-like-to-do)

 

_Alright. I said I’d get this journal going, just so I have something to talk to. It will also let me collect my thoughts. It isn’t a diary, but a journal. Anyway. Day one. I woke up this morning and had pancakes. I made them myself. I can’t stand that ready made stuff. Then, I had my first day of school. I’m a Junior, you see. You…see? Who am I even talking to? A-anyway. I met this guy…or rather, I ran into him, quite literally, and he sent my books flying. He bent down to help pick them up and, it was so cliche, but when he looked at me, I knew I was doomed. He was beautiful. I want to find out more about him, but I don’t even know his name, let alone what grade he’s in, or if he even goes to my school. Well, of course he goes to my school, but who knows if I’ll ever see him again?…Anyway, I think that’s good enough for one day’s journal. I’ll see you tomorrow…I think…or…whatever._


	2. Day Two

[Day Two Link Here](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/100357839733/this-is-the-second-installment-in-the-series-im)

_Okay, I just got home, and had to get this off my chest. I know the whole purpose of a journal is to go through your whole day and stuff but…I saw him again! This time, it was during lunch, and I was sitting with my friend, Marco. We were just eating and talking, the usual stuff, when he walked in the room! Just walked right in! Well I mean everyone has to walk in to get into the lunchroom but still! The next day! He got lunch and sat with some other people across the room. I still don’t know his name, or anything about him, but I now know that we have the same lunch! That’s gotta mean something, right? I’ve never been so excited to go home and write something down in my life. Maybe this journal isnt such a bad thing after all._


	3. Day Three

Day Three can be found [here](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/100442011318/day-three-of-armins-journal-if-you-want-to-see)!

 

_So, I was doing some research on this whole Journal thing, because, like I said, that’s what this is…A journal…But yeah I was doing some research, and what read told me I shouldn’t be talking about the same stuff every day, or it kind of defeats the purpose of a journal, whatever that means. So I’m not going to talk about that boy today. Or what he’s doing to me. Because he’s driving me crazy. I literally met him two days ago, and the term “met him” is the understatement of the century, yet I still can’t stop thinking about him. His messy brown hair, those green eyes that remind me so much of the ocean…Wait! The whole purpose today was to not talk about him. Hmm…okay…It is raining outside. Really hard. I hope it is sunny tomorrow. I wonder if he’s watching the rain…Dangit! Okay, I give up. I’ll try again tomorrow._


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments keep me updating this, and are very much appreciated!

This chapter's Podfic can be found [here](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/100677162453/something-went-wrong-with-my-upload-yesterday-so)!

 

_I can’t believe I’ve done four journal entries in a row. I seriously thought I’d have given up by now. I haven’t told one person about this, and I don’t plan to. So, between me and me, I’m actually starting to enjoy this thing. And, while I said in my last journal that I shouldn’t talk about the same thing every episode? Well…f-f-f-fuck it….I can’t believe I just said that. I actually said that. And I’ll say it again. Fuck it. I’ll say what I want when I want. So you know what? This is the fourth day, and this is the fourth time I’ll be talking about that boy. I was walking down the hallway to my fifth period class, and I saw him again. But this time…he saw me! He actually saw me! He even smiled. And oh my god, that smile is something of legend. I found myself so flustered that I just stared back. I must have looked…well…very foolish… I think I’m going to try to say hi soon. I feel like I’m going to talk myself into a grave if I don’t at least try and say something to him soon. I don’t know if I can though, I get really nervous even thinking about it. Maybe one of those adrenalin rush things will happen to me, who knows. How about this…By my seventh journal entry, I will have at least said hi to him. Even if that means going up to his table and saying hi in front of the whole lunch room, which I probably couldn’t ever do, it will be done by the seventh day. And with a goal in mind, this is me, Armin Arlert, signing off._


	5. Day Five

[Here is the link for day five's podfic!](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/101010468383/wooooh-i-bring-you-saturday-nights-journal)

 

_It’s Saturday night, and I just had to update. So I’ve got this friend, Mikasa, that I don’t see very often anymore, because she graduated last year and is now off at college, but we were on Skype, and she was telling me about another one of her friends. I wasn’t that interested at first, but when she told me that he was in my grade, with green eyes? And, I quote, “really green eyes”? I was instantly paying attention. I asked her what he looked like. She said he was tanned, with short messy brown hair, and always had a look of determination on his face. I remember thinking “Holy crap! That sounds just like him!” I was so excited, and I was about to ask what his name was, when a thought struck me. I’m already going to say hi to him, so what’s the point of asking her for his name? I should just get it myself. I’ll feel much more accomplished that way. So, we talked for a while, then ended the call, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since. As tomorrow is Sunday, I won’t be able to see him at school, but come Monday, it’s talking time. I don’t think anyone has ever actually been excited for a Monday, but holy crap I’m so excited and so nervous. Alright Journal, I’ll talk to you tomorrow._


	6. Day Six

The link to day 6's podfic can be found [here](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/130965258638/here-is-the-sixth-part-of-a-series-ive-been)!

 

_At the moment, I’m lying in bed, getting ready for sleep. I know it’s only been a day since my last update, but it feels like forever. Since it’s the weekend, and I knew I’d do almost nothing with my day, it was hard trying to figure out what to say to my journal. Then an idea struck me. Why don’t I come up with a game plan for tomorrow? Remember, tomorrow’s the day I’m going to confront him, and I’m really, really nervous, but also really, really excited. So, I know where he sits at lunch, and that’s about it. I don’t want to confront him in front of other people; I just couldn’t do that, so I have to catch him outside before he comes in… Is that creepy? It sounds creepy. And I know I’m only going to get one shot at this so I probably should make sure I do it right. I said by the seventh day that I’d talk to him but not if it means messing up my only chance…No, I’m just trying to put this off so I don’t have to talk to him. I know better than anyone else how I work. I’m just going to do it. Tomorrow…tomorrow is the day I talk to you, green-eyed mystery boy._


	7. Day Seven

[Here is the link to day seven!](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/131051623923/lets-see-how-long-i-can-keep-these-daily-uploads)

 

_Ahhh. What a day! This morning, I got up after sleeping surprisingly well for how nervous I was. I did everything I normally do in the morning, and went to school. Time started ticking by super slowly as lunch approached, too. I could almost feel the butterflies in my stomach. Then lunch came…and…just as I was about to go outside and wait for him, I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned, and it was him. Standing there. Right in front of me. I’ll admit, I completely froze up. I just panicked! All my planning, and I couldn’t say a word. Thankfully, I didn’t have to. He held out his hand, and in it was my wallet. “You dropped this” he said. I remember taking the wallet and clutching it to my chest, feeling like it would ground me to this world. He looked like he was waiting for a reply, but I couldn’t think of anything to say. Again, he took the initiative, and held out his hand. I took it, and the contact almost made me miss it. Eren Jaeger, he said. Eren…Jaeger. I stuttered out my name, god it must have sounded pathetic. Shortly after, he turned and headed back to his table, but I caught him looking at me twice during lunch. I couldn’t tell if he was concerned with my health or what, because he had that look again. The one Mikasa was talking about. Anyway, it’s day seven, and in a roundabout way, I succeeded at what I planned to do. I talked to the boy…to Eren Jaeger._


	8. Day Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HEY! I also upload this on my Tumblr. So if you want to see the next few chapters *That have already been uploaded* go there!

[Here is day eight's journal!](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/131186426428/finally-i-bring-you-day-eight-it-was-the-only)

 

_Just finished up my homework, and I thought I’d write in this thing before I slept. Nothing super exciting happened today. Does anything ever happen on a Tuesday? It’s like, not even hump day, and it’s not the first day of the week, nor is it a weekend. At least Thursday is the day before Friday…Anyway, I’m getting sidetracked. Is that even possible in a journal? Hahaha. Okay, so I woke up in a really, really good mood today for no reason whatsoever. I was just so, so happy. If I had to guess, I’d say it was because of yesterday’s…encounter. I saw him again today at lunch, too. We didn’t talk or anything, but when he looked over at me, he smiled. He smiled, and then waved! Before I knew what was happening, I was smiling and waving back. That’s so…not me. I’m usually an on my own, keep to myself kind of person, you know? Then again, that’s definitely hasn’t been the case lately, ever since…well…you know. A-and I’m okay with that! It’s been a great week, and I wouldn’t have it any other way…I think that’s enough for now. Goodnight, journal!_


	9. Day Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO Check out my tumblr for more info on this fic! www.attackonshawn.tumblr.com
> 
> I have like ten extra journal entries uploaded there, if you want to read ahead.

[Day nine's journal entry can be found here! ](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/131307823238/wooh-heres-day-9-i-have-days-10-11-12-and-13)

 

 

_I’m starting to think these random occurrences aren’t as random as I previously thought. This morning, when I was in-between classes, we passed each other in the hallway. It gave me a, well, a super warm feeling in my chest just seeing him… What is happening to me? I knew I liked him from the second he looked into my eyes when he knocked over my books last week, but now I find myself thinking about him all the time. It’s not an unhealthy amount, like I am still able to focus on classes and maintain my daily activities, but when I’m lying in bed, or in my free time, I just find myself thinking about him. Nothing specific, just…him. I know his name, but I know nothing else about the guy. This can’t be normal, can it? Maybe I’m thinking too much into this, but one thing that I’ve come to terms with in the last few days is…I like Eren a lot. Like a lot a lot. My grandfather says I’m smiling all the time. I think he knows something is up, because whenever he catches me with a smile on my face, he winks at me. I don’t know though._


	10. Day Ten

[Here is the link for day ten's Journal!](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/131368238338/as-promised-one-day-later-heres-day-ten-okay-so)

 

 

_Okay so these feelings I have are getting out of hand. I have a constant stream of warm feeling whenever I think of Eren, and I’ve decided to do something about it. Tomorrow, I’m going to confront him and try to get to know him a little better. I am not going to talk to him about my feelings just yet though, holy cow I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to do that, but…I have to know more about him. As of right now, almost all of my feelings comes from what he looks like, but for all I know, he could be some creep that instantly turns me off the idea of liking him. I… I really, really hope that isn’t the case…but I won’t know unless I actually talk to him and get to know him a little bit better. I think I’ll reintroduce myself, as I didn’t do a great job of that last time, then…I don’t know…just talk to him? I’m really bad at this stuff, so I don’t think I’m going to plan too much out. I’m just gonna do it_


	11. Day Eleven

[Here's the journal entry for day 11!](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/131451450573/day-11-things-are-happening-this-is-the-longest)

_Sigh. Sighhhhhhh. So, I talked to him today. I caught him outside before lunch, and kind of messed up. I panicked, as I’m prone to do, and just spurted out everything I wanted to say all at once. It sounded somewhat like…”Hi I’m Armin Arlert I know I already introduced myself but like I did a really bad job of it before and I thought this would be better but I’m now starting to see that I can’t seem to introduce myself to anyone and will probably end up dying alone or something”. I’m sure my face was blood red. By the end of it, I was staring at the floor. I was about to excuse myself for the rest of eternity when I…when I heard him laughing. He was just standing there, laughing. Not in a “Wow you’re so dumb its funny” kind of way, more like a “I genuinely find you funny” sort of laugh. When he finally stopped, he said “You’re pretty funny, Armin.” And oh my god, I made myself a vow right there. I vowed that I would hear him say my name again, and again. N-n-not like that! I didn’t mean it like that, I just…really like the way he says my name. But back to today. After that, we got in line together at lunch, and we just…talked. I told him a bit about me, and I found out that he’s German, on his mother’s side, but he was born and raised here. He actually lives pretty close to me too, only about a five minute walk! He’s pretty new to this school; he started this year, and making friends hasn’t been super easy with him. I don’t really understand why because he’s probably the most charismatic person I’ve ever met. Either way, I will close this journal entry with this: Thank god for long lunch lines._


	12. Day Twelve

[Here is the link to day twelve! ](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/133293420483/sorry-it-took-me-so-long-to-post-this-i-now-have)

 

_Saturday, October 17th._

_Okay, so today is Saturday. It’s not going to be the best journal entry, which is pretty ironic. You’d think the best journal entries would come from the weekend, where I didn’t have to spend all day in school but…It’s funny how much I look forward to going. Mind you, I’ve always looked forward to going to school but now…it’s just so much more exciting. Is it wrong how much I’ve come to like Eren in such a short amount of time? I haven’t really acted on it yet, mostly because I don’t want to mess this up, but I really, really like him. There are times where I just want to hurry things along so I can tell him how I feel but…there’s like a 99% chance he’s straight, and I couldn’t handle that kind of rejection. That’s why I’m not doing anything about it. I figure, worst case scenario; I gain a friend. That’s a huge deal for me in itself, actually. I just know I will always want…more. I’m sorry I’ve gotten so depressing in this journal entry…it just had to be said at some point, right?_


	13. Day Thirteen

[Day Thirteen's journal entry can be found here! ](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/133348844888/heres-a-little-less-depressed-journal-entry-im)

_Sunday, October 18th_

_I was thinking about my journal entry yesterday, and how depressed I sounded…and I came to the conclusion that I should in no way whatsoever be depressed about this! I am meeting someone new. I am so freaking happy all the time now, and my life has gotten so much better in the last few weeks. If I had started this journal like a month ago, before I met Eren, it would have sounded so much more down. God, I just have butterflies in my stomach all the time, and I wake up happy, in the best mood possible. Who even does that? You’re supposed to wake up grumpy, that’s like the law or something. I want to start hanging out with Eren more. Like, I don’t want to rush things, but if we’re just going to be friends at the very least, it wouldn’t hurt to hang out more, right? I’m totally new at this making friends thing, but that seems acceptable. Maybe tomorrow I’ll see if he wants to come over, or something. Is that too soon? Should I see if he wants to hang out at lunch more…See, this is why I should never be given power like this._


	14. Day Fourteen

[Day Fourteen's journal entry can be found here!](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/133413795093/this-was-by-far-my-favorite-to-record-i-love)

 

_Monday, October 19th_

_Well! Today was sure an accomplishment. Like, holy cow. I got home from school like fifteen seconds ago. I chose to do this instead of homework! Instead of homework! Me! Breathe. Okay, so the day was normal and all, but at lunch, Eren actually sought me out. I saw him come into the lunch room, look around, and when he finally spotted me, he got this stupid, stupid cute grin on his face. He came over and sat down next to me…Is now a good time to mention that I mostly sit alone at lunch? So that was super embarrassing, but just sitting there with him made it…less? I don’t know, it just was nice to be only us two, and it made me somewhat glad that I didn’t have anyone else around me at the time. Anyway, he sat down next to me, and kind of looked around. He asked where all my friends were, and when I told him that I just kind of…ate alone…he got this strange look on his face. It was almost like he was surprised. He then asked me why, and why I didn’t sit with all my friends. It was about this time that I wanted to just melt into the ground out of embarrassment…but I managed to get out that I didn’t really have a lot of friends. Mikasa was pretty much the only one. He just kind of stared at me for like a full minute…then he pulled me into a hug that I was totally 100% not prepared for, and said…”Well, now you have two.” Now…you have two. How else was I supposed to react to this? I just froze and tried my hardest not to start crying. One thing I did notice though is that he smells amazing but I don’t want to get into that because it’s weird to go around smelling people. Anyway, I think this is my longest journal entry yet but, it was something I just had to talk about. This…this might be the best day of my life._


	15. Day Fifteen

[Here is the link for day fifteen!](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/133503504108/wow-this-is-so-much-easier-to-do-after-the-nsfw)

 

_Tuesday, October 20th._

_Holy cow! This marks the start of the third week of writing in this thing! I never thought I’d take it seriously or even continue after day one but…here we are. I’m actually really enjoying it as well. I’m not sure if it’s changing me much as a person…but it’s nice to have something to talk to. Anyway, to the entry. Ugh, I’ve got so much homework to do. I…I haven’t been putting it off, or anything like that…I just like to stay a few weeks ahead, so if something goes wrong, I can keep my grades up without too much worry. It’s just how I work. Anyway, I figured yesterday was just a fluke. There’s no way people that nice exist in this world but…he sat down and had lunch with me again today. In fact, he was sitting at the table by himself before I even got into the lunch room. Now, this might not…sound…like a big deal, but do you know how hard it is for me to secure a table all to myself? I have to get there so freaking early. I practically run from class to the lunch room. So the fact that he was sitting there, patiently waiting to eat his lunch was crazy. Also, that part I just said…he didn’t actually start eating until I had gotten my food and sat down across from him. Actually, he seemed a little sad when I sat down on the other side of the table. Yesterday he came up and sat down right next to me. Maybe I was seeing things though, trying to see something that isn’t there, you know? But like…we just talked the whole time again. Talking with Eren is just so…so easy. I don’t stutter that often, and he makes as many goofy mistakes as I do, so we balance each other out really well. Basically, I’m falling really…really hard, and I don’t know if I’ll ever get back up. Or if I’ll ever want to for that matter._


	16. Day Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I also do requests! If you head over to my [Tumblr](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com), you can see all the requests people have made, as well as request something yourself! :)

Day sixteen's journal entry can be found [here](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/133544369208/things-are-moving-along-and-progress-is-being)

 

_  
Wednesday, October 21st_

_I don’t want every journal entry to be like “today’s the best day of my life” but…uh…today’s the best day of my life. Like, it does suck not having a single class with Eren, don’t get me wrong. Having to wait for lunch every day is horrible but…this must be what it feels like to be a normal student. Actually excited about lunch, hoping for classes to be over, you know. But lunch came pretty quickly today, as I wasn’t really waiting for anything specific to happen. I mean, I’m always super excited to see Eren, and I really hope It doesn’t show too much, but there wasn’t anything super specific I was waiting for. Anyway, I got to the lunch room and of course, he was there before me again. I asked him how he got there so quickly, but he just winked and said he had his ways. I also noticed that he looked rather nervous about something, but I didn’t say anything because …well I look nervous all the time so who am I one to judge. Lunch progressed normally and all, even though I could tell something was up. At the end of lunch, I was about to get up and say my goodbyes, when he grabbed me by the arm. I turned, and was shocked to see that he looked…well…constipated. I’m sorry but that’s the only way to describe it. I guess determined is another word for it. I was like…”E-eren…what’s wro” …and he just spurted out…”Want to come over this weekend for a sleepover?” …I just sat there, staring at him for a good minute. Like…I didn’t really know how to respond…Of course I wanted to go…but the way he asked was such a…me thing to do. I managed to splurt out a choked “Yes”…and the second I did, that stupid and amazing grin spread across his face and he pulled me into a really tight hug. God, I don’t think I’ll ever tire of his hugs. I feel so safe and I just…*Sigh*. Anyway, yeah, best day of my life. Spending the night at his house this weekend. Words are kind of difficult right now, so I’m gonna cut it here. I’m so freaking excited for this weekend, though._

  _  
_


	17. Day Seventeen

[Day Seventeen's Journal Entry can be found here!](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/133615131008/wow-this-one-was-super-long-and-i-feel-like-i)

 

_Thursday, October 22nd_

_Oh hey, Journal. How are you doing today? Good? I hope so because I sure am. I mean other than the fact that I’ve probably gone insane because I’m talking to an inanimate object, I’m doing great. Like really great. Like really really really great. If I could describe my feeling of greatness in one word… I wouldn’t be able to. No word in our language, or any other for that matter, exists to describe how happy I feel. Now, you might be wondering why I feel so happy, or you might not. That’s cool too. I’m going to tell you anyway because this is my journal and as an inanimate object, you don’t really have the right to tell me you don’t want to hear it. Wow that was mean I’m sorry…Oh my god I apologized to something that doesn’t have feelings. There’s an all-time low. Anyway, I’ve been thinking a lot about this sleepover. I still don’t know a ton about Eren, but I know he’s a gamer. So I decided to ask him if he wanted me to bring over my Wii system. I got to the lunch room and, once again, he was freaking sitting there, smiling his big, stupid, ‘haha I won’ smile. It’s almost become a game between us seeing who could get there first, even if I never win. When I asked about the Wii, he said not to bother. I remember feeling all worried, wondering if I’d done something wrong and he’d changed his mind about the whole thing, but an evil grin spread on his face and he said, ‘I already have one, and I am pretty sure I can beat you at any Wii game of your choosing’. Before I could stop myself, I said ‘I smell a bet’. He doesn’t know this, and won’t until the day we play, but having no friends tends to have…some benefits. I like to consider myself really, really good at smash. I can play against three level 9s, all on a team, and beat them every time…Wow, I literally just spent the last five minutes talking about absolutely nothing. Nice. Maybe this journal is actually helping me. I mean it’s not a real person but…talking to Eren is getting easier and easier with each day._


	18. Day 18

[Day 18's journal entry can be found here! ](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/133664971418/i-never-thougtht-id-go-this-far-with-this-but)

 

_Friday, October 23rd_

_Tomorrow’s the sleepover! Tomorrow is the freaking sleepover! I’m like, super nervous. I haven’t slept over at someone’s house in years! What if his family doesn’t like me? What if we have nothing in common, and thus spend the entire evening in awkward silence, and afterwards, he won’t want to talk to me ever again? Sure, talking in the lunch room has been great and all, but like, this is the first real solo time I’m going to have with him. Time when no one will be around, family excluded. I just want everything to go perfectly. I am involved though, so that probably, no that for sure won’t happen. I’m gonna do my best, though. *Phone vibrates* A text? Mikasa is still in class, which means this must be an emergency if she’s texting from school. She never does that. Sorry, I have to check. *Goes over to phone* *silence* …I-it’s…from him. It’s actually from him. ‘Hey, this is Armin, right? I realized that I don’t have your number, and I wanted to ask if tomorrow night around seven works for you. I asked Mikasa for your number; sorry if that was invasive. Get back to me when you can. I hope this is actually the right number haha’ *sigh* he’s like the fifth person that’s actually going in my phone as a contact. I’ll text him back after I finish this journal…but that just gave me like the warmest feeling. I can’t. freaking. Wait. For tomorrow._


	19. Day 19

[The link to day 19 can be found here!](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/133745093448/sorry-if-you-were-expecting-sleepover-shenanigans)

 

_Saturday, October 24th_

_This journal entry is going to be rather short, as I’m on kind of a time crunch. So, right now it’s about six thirty in the evening. I’m heading over to Eren’s in about fifteen minutes, but I haven’t missed an entry yet, and I don’t plan to. Today has been a super boring but super nerve racking day. I have probably used the bathroom about ten times, sorry if that’s over information, but I’ve just been…so freaking nervous. Like, I keep trying to tell myself that everything is going to be fine, and that I have nothing to worry about. It’s just a freaking sleepover, after all, but still. There’s not much I can do about what my biological make up forces onto me. I tried taking a nap, but only succeeded in messing up my hair to the point where I had to take a second shower. I absolutely love showers, though, so I didn’t mind that. It gave me time to calm myself down, actually…I can’t believe an hour from now, I’ll actually be at someone’s house. Someone who considers me a friend and isn’t Mikasa. Whether it is for good or bad, one thing I know is…this will be a day I will never forget._


	20. Day 20

Here is the link for day 20! I had to split it up into two parts because it was too long but today's update is a big deal!

 

[ Day 20 (Part One!) ](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/133811817818/ugh-so-the-file-size-was-too-big-and-i-had-to)

 

[Day 20 (Part Two!)](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/133811824773/here-is-the-conclusion-to-the-sleepover-i-am-very)

 

_So…this is probably going to be the dumbest, most gibberish-intensive entry yet…I just…my mind is kind of fuzzy right now. I just got back from Eren’s about ten minutes ago, and I wanted to update because I didn’t want to forget anything…but now I’m finding it hard to formulate words. Okay, I’ll try to start at the beginning. I arrived at Eren’s house yesterday, which is actually quite large. It’s not a mansion, but it’s definitely nicer than my house. Anyway, I walked up to the front door, and only had time to knock twice before it was flung open, and there he was. He was smiling again, that big smile I can’t get enough of. He let me in, and I knew I was screwed. His house smelled just like him and I was already intoxicated by it. Is that strange? Anyway. He led me into the living room, and I met both of his parents. I tried to be very polite of course and shake both of their hands, even though Eren snorted at me when I did. His mother is very nice. I could tell from the first word that came out of her mouth. His dad is…I can tell he’s a great father, but he scares me. Eren says he’s a doctor, maybe that’s why. Anyway, we went up to his room. It was a nice room, but I could tell that he had cleaned it in a hurry. The Wii system was out of course, and when I walked in the room, he made a sweeping motion with his hand and said “Your majesty, choose your weapon”. Stupid goofball making me laugh at stupid things…We ended up playing smash, as I hoped we would, and not only did I beat him every time, but I never played the same character. In fact, I randomed each time. You might think this isn’t a great way to play, but look at it like this: I can play every character to some extent, and if he doesn’t know exactly what I’m going to play, he can’t counter it…I could tell he was getting frustrated, so we switched to Mario Kart…Yeah that didn’t go any better for him. We ended up playing both games for a few hours, and I had won every time. He screamed out a frustrated “one more!” in Japanese. Don’t ask how I know that, of course I love anime. So I granted him the last game, and I felt really bad so I let him win. I made it super close though, so he wouldn’t think anything about it but…afterwards he didn’t look excited that he won finally or anything. He just said “Fuck you and your ability to not only win games every time, but let me win by less than a second. You are way too good at these games.” First of all…what. How the heck did he know that? I didn’t push it further, because I thought he was mad, but then he smiled and I just…smiled back. You haven’t seen it so you don’t know but his smile is just…it’s mesmerizing. I can’t think of anything else when I see him smile and I just want to stare. He then said “Well I obviously can’t beat you at these games, so do you want to keep beating me or do something else?”…This is the part of the night that I was dreading. I didn’t know what else to do._

_One thing I did remember though is that he asked for one more game in Japanese. Curious, I asked him how he knew that, and he told me he was obsessed with anime. He. Was. Obsessed. With. Anime. And I didn’t ask him to marry me right there. I should have because holy cow this boy is perfect. We excitedly compared anime for a while, and ended up watching it for hours, just sitting next to each other with our backs up against his bed. It was super nice. We were literally right next to each other too. I felt the contact of his leg up against mine and it just felt…so right. This continued until pretty late in the evening, and at the end of whatever number of episodes we’d watched, I figured he’d fallen asleep. I turned to ask him if he wanted to go to bed, and found him just…staring at me. He had a strange look in his eye…and he whispered “Armin…I really, really like you.” My heart literally stopped. Normally, I can’t formulate words or anything but it just came out like it was the most natural thing in the world. I said “I really…really like you too.” And I don’t know what I was thinking or why I did it…but I leaned in and kissed him. He froze up, and I was afraid he meant he only liked me as a friend, but then he put his hand on my shoulder and started kissing me back. We could have kissed for thirty seconds or for hours…all I know is that time felt nonexistent. It was just us and it was…better than I could have ever asked or even hoped for. I was kissing him. I was kissing Eren Jaeger. Like I must have fallen asleep during the anime or something because this was something only my imagination could have come up with. The kiss was just…so slow…and so perfect. There was so much passion in it, and it was purely emotional. Neither of us escalated it at all and holy cow it was amazing. When we pulled apart, he pressed the top of his head to mine and smiled again. I smiled too. He grabbed my hand with his own and squeezed, then held it there. We sat there like that for a long time, just staring into each other’s eyes. It felt…so surreal. I felt that I was learning more about him than ever before, and we weren’t saying anything. It was about this time I noticed something strange…the sun was coming up. I kid you not, we literally kissed the night away. Well most of it was anime and video games but still…I didn’t know it was possible to get so lost in someone that you lose all track of time but…I’m so glad I did. And are you ready for this? This is the best part…We seriously fell asleep like this. Sitting up, heads pressed together, holding hands. I can’t say who fell asleep first, but when we woke up, it was around noon. He told me that he didn’t know who fell asleep first…What if we fell asleep at the same time. I’ve literally fallen into a romance movie, I’m telling you. Anyway, we ended up sitting there and lazily making conversation, mostly content just to be in each other’s presence. I knew we were reaching the end of our sleepover, because his mother came in and told him he had to go to some event that was being put on for his father. He tried to protest but his mom basically told him he didn’t have a choice. I told him it was totally fine…he had already given me everything I could have asked for. I…god it was just such a great night and I didn’t know people were capable of feeling like this. Anyway, I got up and we headed downstairs. I threw on my shoes and we headed outside. I turned at the doorstep and…He just looked… so happy, and knowing I was the reason for that just…I had to do everything I could not to get all emotional, but that wasn’t even the beginning of it. He did the stupid thing he always does and pulled me into a hug. He hugged his face into my neck, and whispered a muffled “Thanks for coming”. I won’t deny it. I started crying. Stupid tears and their stupid need to come out at the worst time. Luckily, I managed a “Thanks for having me”, and when I pulled away, he asked me why I was crying. Before I could stop myself, I said “Because you’re the first person in a long time who has cared about me, and I-“ and that little shit kissed me mid-sentence. Normally I hate being interrupted…but I was able to make an exception. I don’t even know how to end this journal entry, because I want to talk about it again and again for the rest of time, but I think I’ve said enough. We didn’t sleep a lot last night, get your head out of the gutter, so I think I’m going to take a nap now. Until next time, journal. *Sigh and laugh*_


	21. Day 21

[Here is a link to day 21's entry! ](http://attackonshawn.tumblr.com/post/133875937278/heres-some-sleepy-teachers-work-day-armin-for)

 

_Okay, so compared to yesterday, this journal entry is going to suckkkk. No, not really but I don’t have much to talk about, at least not when compared to yesterday. I don’t know, I’m still kind of out of it from everything that happened. Today was a teacher work day, which I normally don’t like, but it was perfect timing for me. I just slept my day away, and it was absolutely perfect. I also had a lot of time to collect my thoughts and just think about everything that’s happened so far. It’s just been…so perfect. I never want this to end, and even if it does…I’m so grateful for what’s happened so far. Being with Eren, whether we’re talking, kissing, or just staring at each other…it’s nicer than anything that I’ve ever experienced in my life. I can’t even begin to express how much this has affected me, but I hope this attempt is passable. When I’m with him…I don’t feel insecure. I don’t feel like I’m not worth talking to. I feel like I deserve to be happy, and I just…as cliché and cheesy as it sounds…he makes everything wrong about this world feel right. I just hope that the feelings are shared. I know he likes me, but I don’t know if it’s anywhere near as much as I like him. Even if it’s not…knowing he likes me is more…way more than enough._


End file.
